Blood Roots
by Wyrdel
Summary: Kurapika is humanity's defense against the wrath of Hell. Kuroro is devil trying to take over Hell for his own rule. Now, doesn't that sound exciting? Shonen ai KuraKuro
1. Blades and Blood

Author note: I can already tell that this is going to be my darkest fic. I read over the teaser the next day and I thought "okay… this is different… what happened to happy romantic comedy theme?" My muse appears to be in the same attitude he was when I wrote Sad but True. Why am I referring to other things I've written you may ask? Shameless plugs! Go read other things of mine!

Disclaimer: You think I own anything! Do you have any idea how expensive manga is? My habit is going to drive me out of house and home! Will write for food!

Note: to any of my Dark Wings fans who are wondering why the hell I'm in the HunterxHunter section writing stories and not working on my Dnangel fic, I'm just having trouble writing that chapter. Hopefully it will be up soon. Please be patient! (Yes, that was also a plug)

-

Blood Roots

Chapter One:

"Damnit, lost their tracks"

The blonde forced himself to stop and concentrate. There were many of the Lost in the city, so it was difficult to fixate on the specific auras he was searching for. A hungry flicker of aura caught his attention. He ran quickly off in the direction until he came to a playground. A dark forest gently brushed up against the edge of the edge. He could have asked for a better place for a fight but this would have to do. With so much fresh meat so close by he would have a hard time luring them back into the forest. He had to deal with this now before anyone was hurt, or worse, infected.

He closed his eyes again, this time not to search for aura but to take in his environment. He listened to the familiar sounds of the city. Nothing to indicate that anyone would interrupt, but he would have to finish this quickly, just in case. He nearly jumped when someone in one of the nearby apartments turned on their radio. He ignored the music that gently wafted through the park and prepared himself.

_Hide in your shell, 'cause the world is out to bleed you for a ride. What will you gain, making your life a little longer?_

A low growl caught his attention. Green eyes snapped open to meet the gaze of five pairs of bloodshot amber eyes.

"Wolves," he murmured, "Well, at least you were wolves."

_Heaven or Hell, was the journey cold that gave you eyes of steel?_

The wolves stepped out of the wooded area and into the playground. The alpha faced the blonde man, gazing at him with an intelligence that matched that of a human's. The blonde gave a little smile. Most humans weren't very smart.

_Too frightening to listen to a stranger_

It was unsure who moved first. But it was clear who made the first strike. Green eyes glared into amber as metal cut through fur and into the strong muscle.

_Too beautiful to put your pride in danger_

The other wolves growled as they saw their leader slump down to the ground, limp and lifeless. Normal wolves would recognize the man's superiority and back off to not further risk diminishing their number. Normal wolves.

_Don't let the tears linger on inside now, 'cause it's sure time you gained control. If I can help you, if I can help you, if I can help you, just let me know._

A whirl of blades and teeth. A primal dance of death. Like a dancer the blonde seemed to dodge out of the way of attacks and send his own attacks in such a graceful manner that it seemed beautiful. A perfect blend of offense and defense he seemed like an angel. Or a devil.

He stood panting for a moment before sheathing his blades and tucking them away. He noticed dimly that the music had stopped. Carefully, he made his way away out of the tangle of wolf corpses and began checking himself for injury. Not a single cut. No surprise though. It had been a long time since anyone or anything had managed to injure him, even a little bit.

He took out a cell phone and flipped it open.

"Yes?" the voice on the other end asked.

"It's finished" he responded.

"Of course, good work Kurapika. "You can leave now; a clean-up crew will be there in ten minutes."

"I understand" he clicked the phone off and sat down with a sigh.

Yes, it had been a long time since anyone had managed to hurt Kurapika. It had also been a long time since he was satisfied with a victory.

-

End note: very short, I know. Incredibly short. I want to make sure people will want to read this before I make it longer. So tell me what you think or I may not continue.


	2. Dreams and Development

Author note: Okay. In case I didn't make it clear in the last chapter because I was very tired and rambling, this is an alternate universe fic. Kuroro is like a devil thing and Kurapika works for an agency that researches the Lost, which I will explain in the story. I tried to make it serious but it's really hard to write serious things when I'm me. Oh well, I tried.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Ooh butterflies!  
...

_"Drink this."_

_Lord Ryssn blinked and looked up at the glass he was being offered. "What's this, Kuroro?"_

_"It's poison. Now drink it."_

_He took the glass and after a few careful sniffs, drank it down._

_Kuroro watched Ryssn for signs that the poison would work. After a couple of minutes Ryssn suddenly sat down._

_"Oh, that doesn't agree at all," he grimaced, holding his stomach._

_"Of course it doesn't agree, Rys. It's poison." Kuroro said, sitting next to him._

_"Finally found one that works did you? Going to assassinate me? Steal my throne?" he asked, giving Kuroro a grin._

_"Well you know how ambitious, I am," he smiled wryly back at him._

_Lord Ryssn laughed, but coughed as the poison started working faster._

_"You know what I need, Rys" Kuroro said quietly._

_Ryssn__ nodded, "Can't be a soldier unless you can swing the sword. You want to know how I control the dragon."_

_Kuroro nodded._

_"You yourself won't be able to control it, it's a genetic trait."_

_"Ah, then I suppose taking over will be useless then. If I can't control it." He pulled out a vial and handed it to him, "Here's the antidote then. If I can't be in control, you may as well live on."_

_"I may as well," he looked at the vial seriously. He let it slip from his hand to the floor, "Whoops…"_

_"Whoops indeed"_

_He pushed his dark locks out of his eyes and looked over at Kuroro. "You'd be better at this than me," he said quietly. "I wish you'd been born into this position and not me…"_

_He went over to his bed and pulled a letter from beneath his pillow. He pressed it into Kuroro's hands. "This letter tells you everything." He smiled, "Well, not everything, only the things that matter to you. Secrets of the castle, how I control the dragon…how you can control the dragon…"_

_"I thought it was genetic"_

_"It is…but you see, there is one way you can rule."_

_"Pray tell."_

_"It's a thing on earth. A… controlly thing."_

_"…a controlly thing?" Kuroro raised an eyebrow._

_"Yes, a controlly thing. It's a…jewel I suppose you could say. I've never seen it myself. But it can control the dragon."_

_"So, a controlly thing…alright." He tucked the letter inside his coat._

_"Good night, Kuroro" he smiled, closing his eyes._

_"Good night, Rys"_

Kuroro awoke with a start. He had fallen asleep, a book lying open on his lap. He got up and went to the window. Ten years. Ten years he's been waiting. Searching for what he desired most. The one key he needed. Was now the time?

"Dancho?"

Kuroro turned to the doorway to see Pakunoda holding a newspaper. He took the paper without question and scanned over the front page. As he read the article she had given him, a small smile grazed Kuroro's lips.  
...

"Why are you here? Go away."

Kurapika laughed and sat down the edge of Leorio's desk. "There's nothing to do at home"

"Then go out! It's your day off and you're here looking around for something to do?"

"I'm bored."

"And you think I'm having fun? I'm a doctor and I'm stuck here pushing paperwork. Maybe you could pull some of your weight." he grumbled.

Kurapika knew Leorio well enough not to take his words to heart. He always became a bit grumpy when he had to do paperwork. Kurapika moved from the desk to amuse himself in Leorio's swivel-chair. He also knew that if he spun around enough, Leorio would give him a lead if only to get him out of his hair.

Leorio ignored him and began to read through a file.

_Twirl twirl…_

He tapped his pen against the desk and leaned back in his chair.

_Twirl twirl…_

He twitched slightly and turned around so that he faced the window.

_Twirl twirl…_

"Okay! Fine! Go have fun!" he tossed a file at him.

Kurapika caught the file and flipped it open. He looked up at Leorio, "A rock?"

"A ruby. Has some sort of magical properties. We're not sure what it does but we know that the Lost seem drawn to it. A museum recently purchased it and is putting it on display tonight. You'd know if you watched the news."

Kurapika finished reading through the file and handed it back to him.

"You know the drill" Leorio said, "I never gave you that file."

"What file?" he smiled, "Actually I think I will take my day off… maybe go to a…museum?"

"Sounds good. Have fun" Leorio put on a smile. As the door clicked shut behind Kurapika his smile dropped. "Be safe…"  
...

Ending note: Okay, incredibly short chapter two… I'll make it longer later… I think I'll rewrite the first chapter too. Since it's the first thing people read I don't want them going, "My, what crap!" and leaving. Well review if you want. If you don't than I'll think no one likes this fic and kill it.


End file.
